Northern Gardens
Northern Gardens is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in north Bohan, Liberty City. Overview It is bordered to the northeast and to the north by an unnamed body of water; to the west by Greene Avenue(Boulevard); to the southwest by Lompoc Avenue, to the south by Leavenworth Avenue, and to the southeast by the Northern Expressway (Industrial); and to the east by Coxsack Avenue (Little Bay). Character Northern Gardens is primarily an urban, residential, mostly upper-class neighborhood. The part of the neighborhood east of Altona Avenue (which almost constitutes its entirety) contains high-rise apartments as its exclusive housing stock, whereas smaller apartments, townhouses, and duplexes can be found near the Little Bay border. It is arguably the most lively of the northern Bohan neighborhoods, claiming almost every public attraction to be found in this part of the borough. The Northern Expressway bisects the neighborhood, separating its residential southern half from its northern half, which consists only of uninhabited, undeveloped public land and a beach at sea level, cut off from the rest of the borough by a high ridge that runs along northern Bohan (the same ridge that separates Boulevard from its coastline). Northern Gardens is prized for its amazing views of the body of water to the north, described in the official game map as "one of the most tranquil and picturesque shorelines in the whole of Liberty City." Indeed, the neighborhood's (partial) position at the end of the aforementioned ridge makes it a popular destination for Bohan residents wishing to escape the hustle and bustle of the gritty neighborhoods to the south. Influences The southern part of Northern Gardens appears to have been influenced by the Bronx, New York neighborhood of Co-op City, while its northern half seems to borrow elements from Pelham Bay Park. The area's name is presumably based on that of Pelham Gardens in The Bronx, New York. Places of Interest *Bohan Fire Station *Bohan Medical & Dental Center *Northern Gardens Community Center *Northern Gardens LCPD Station *Northern Gardens Projects Businesses *24/7 *Chris's Donuts *Tinkle *The Triangle Club Transportation The Northern Expressway and Leavenworth Avenue are major thoroughfares in the neighborhood. The Liberty City Subway does not serve Northern Gardens. The Windmill Street station is the closest to the neighborhood; however, it is located quite a distance from the neighborhood's southeast corner. Residents of Northern Gardens wishing to use the station are required to make a trip through a neighborhood (Industrial) to reach it, making it much more of a hassle than its worth to use it. Gallery NorthernGardens-GTAIV-Logo1.png|Northern Gardens Community Office's Logo. File:EFLC_2011-12-30_10-46-19-90.jpg|Welcome sign of Northern Gardens on Caterpillar Street. EFLC 2011-12-30 10-46-43-15.jpg|Entrance of the Northern Gardens Community Center on Caterpillar Street. File:EFLC_2011-12-30_10-47-23-60.jpg|Entrance to one of Northern Gardens' apartments. File:EFLC_2012-03-03_17-26-06-61.jpg|Northern Gardens Community Office. Navigation de:Northern Gardens es:Northern Gardens sv:Northern Gardens pt:Northern Gardens fi:Northern Gardens Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars